


"Now? Now you listen to me?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin had her doubts about searching the offices this late...





	"Now? Now you listen to me?"

The archive room was barely bigger than a cupboard, dimly lit only by the late afternoon sun coming through a filthy skylight.

They both froze in horror as they heard a key turn in the door.

Strike spoke first, “Maybe you were right about this being a bad idea.”

“Now? Now you listen to me?”

He shrugged, and then suddenly he was looking at her intently, taking a step forward, his fingers twisting in her hair. She felt her heart thumping against her rib cage.

“Got it,” he cried triumphantly, holding the hair pin aloft.

Within minutes, they were free.


End file.
